1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding device, and more particularly to a molding device for pre-shaped plastic films to automatically separate a pre-shaped plastic film from the molding device and facilitate remove and avoid yield loss due to personnel scratch.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic films are widely used for package of diverse products be applied on surfaces of the products and are heated by hot air blowers to shrink and tightly enclose the products.
With reference to FIG. 9, a plastic film applied to a columnar product such as a canned food, stack of optical disks or the like is mostly pre-shaped into a circular shape with an annular flange formed around a top edge of the film. When applying to the columnar product, the plastic film is put around the columnar product with the annular flange being attached on a top of the columnar product. Then, the plastic film is heated and deformed to wrap up the columnar product.
The plastic film is pre-shaped in a molding device and is manually separated and removed from the molding device. In such a manner, the plastic film is unavoidably scratched due to personnel carelessness, and the process of pre-shaping the plastic film may become too tedious and time-consuming, particularly to a large number of plastic films be fabricating.
The present invention therefore provides a molding device for pre-shaped plastic films to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.